bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy
"That's what happens when you date a cougar." : ―Teddy after being rejected by Granny. Teddy is a Palaeolagus who is a resident of Geotopia. Teddy is a hunky, fitness-obsessed bunny- and a very youthful 326 years old- who woos and appears to take a liking to a ground sloth, named Gladys, by massaging and then bench-pressing her. He appeared in Ice Age: Collision Course. Biography As a resident of Geotopia, Teddy made sure outsiders would enter their exotic world safely. One day, He came upon an elderly sloth, called Gladys but known more commonly as Granny. He took Gladys in Geotopia, and gave her massages. Granny's herd had come in to see if she was okay. To Shangri Llama : "...and smells amazing!" : ―Teddy about Shangri Llamasrc Later, Teddy and the rest of the herd, with Brooke as their tour guide, rode to the Geotopia master, Shangri Llama. Granny told Teddy about how disgusted she was that he was a llama. Later, Sid, Granny's grandson, had broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for Brooke, his love. : "Remember, lift with your legs! '' Too late."'' : ―Teddy to Brookesrc They agreed to give up their crystals to save their lives. The crystals were put in a volcano and thrown into air, pulling the soon-to hit them asteroid to be thrown elsewhere. Teddy picked up a crystals before Brooke reminded everyone to lift with their legs. Teddy hurt his back, and remarks it was too late. The crystals saved everyone and they celebrated their victory. Gladys Staying After that, Granny decided to stay in Geotopia. One crystal survived the volcano and made it into a hot tub, called the The Fountain of Youth, making all the Geotopians young again, including Granny. Teddy, when seeing Glady's young appearances shaped his ears into a heart. Personality & Traits As a palaeolagus, Teddy had large feet and long ears, looking very similar to a rabbit. He has a greenish blue pelt covered with spots and a yellow-cream underbelly. He has yellowish brown eyes with a really fluffy cream-colored tail. Like most of the other Geotopians, Teddy had a purple crystal necklace. Quotes * Making this beautiful sloth happy is all the payment I need. * a large piece of the meteor with Granny sitting And smells amazing! * off-screen Sure it is. with Granny I'm 326! WHOO! * That's what happens when you date a cougar. crying * a crystal; breaks his back after bending Too late. in pain * You coming, Gladys?! I ain't getting any younger! Whoo! * What you need is more fiber. * Confused Gladys? * Mmm-hmm. Trivia * He looks similar to Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. * Teddy is voiced by Michael Strahan. * Teddy is a third Ice Age Rabbit Character. * Teddy is the third Ice Age rabbit character, or the fourth if we include Clint and Squint's mom, since of which we heard only the voice without to see her. Category:Ice Age characters Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Deceased characters